1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to navigation systems.
2. Related Art
In the field of geographic information systems, graphs may be used for modeling transportation networks, power grids, and utility networks. Networks may be viewed as connected graphs that include a geometric and/or topological arrangement of vertices (nodes) and segment lines (edges).